


Pulchritude

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [715]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A bit of fluff between Tony and Gibbs.





	Pulchritude

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/16/2001 for the word [pulchritude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/16/pulchritude).
> 
> pulchritude  
> That quality of appearance which pleases the eye; beauty; comeliness; grace; loveliness.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #372 Night.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pulchritude

Gibbs loved nights like this. Just Tony and him, steak, and the boat. Tony had fallen asleep watching him work on the boat.

It was soothing knowing Tony was there and not having to worry about what trouble Tony might be getting into. Of course, Tony's pulchritude helped too. Gibbs didn't think he'd ever look his fill. 

Still the position Tony lay in didn't look at all comfortable. Shaking Tony's shoulder, Gibbs nodded towards the stairs. “Bed time.”

Tony yawned. “For you too?”

“Yep.” Gibbs agreed, grabbing Tony's hands and pulling him up as they made their way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> For those, who care/are paying attention, I have a job offer and expect to start a job again on 6/26.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
